Bluemoon (Clan Lampsi)
Clan Ton Theon Clan Lampsi Background The look alike Recently after Lampsi were formed a Plague egg was discovered within the borders. How it got there is anyone’s best guest. When it hatched, it left the whole clan shocked. Out came a skydancer with an uncanny resemblance to a skydancer they once knew. Bluemoon looks like a skydancer named Sapphiremoon. Sapphire was a mean and cruel dragon, and many of the dragons within the clan were used by her. They gave Sapphire their sympathy and loyalty, but Sapphire failed to fulfill her promise to them. She was supposed to assassinate the leader of their clan and rule, but instead a new dragon ruined everything. Shiningscourge killed Sapphire and took over the clan. Most dragons fled, but the majority of the dragons loyal to Sapphire stayed. They knew that Shining was the only one who would accept them. But Shining’s rule is not a kind one. They blame Sapphire, but since Sapphire is dead instead they lash out on Bluemoon since she looks like a clone of Sapphire’s. Since a hatchling she’s been hurt and neglected by her clanmates. They don’t let her eat as often as she should, and ever since a bad wing injury that was never properly cared for she hasn’t been able to fly. All she has ever known is darkness, and pain, and abuse. And it’s just become a normal part of life for her. She has learned to steal and ration food. She has learned where the best hiding places in the clan are. She doesn’t fully understand who Sapphire was, but she wishes that Sapphire was never so mean to these dragons, because now Blue is paying for it. Despite everything she’s suffered she still finds room for snarky and sarcastic remarks to spit at those who don’t like her. And she can find room in her heart for those who are kind to her. Recently she has found out that Shining's daughter, Wish has a crush on her. She's grateful for the mirror's kindness toward her, but isn't quite sure if she feels the same way. It's a little hard for her to understand that someone could feel such a way toward her, but she really hopes it's real and that she can return Wish's feelings and that someday, maybe they can live happily together. Wish had helped Blue escape from Lampsi, but she couldn't escape with them. Blue now heads to Clan Ton Theon and everyday she hopes Wish is ok. Personality She is timid with low self esteem and worth. Relationships Wish: Her girlfriend Sapphiremoon: The dragon everyone mistakes her as Bloodmoon: The dragon who mangled her wing so that she could not fly. Trivia * When i killed off Sapphiremoon I didn't want to exalt the dragon since it was the first dragon I bought * So i just reused the dragon and made her into another character * Blue is pansexual * Her theme is Forest by TOP Category:Plague Dragon Category:Skydancer Category:Female